This invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a fixture to a ceiling.
Various ceiling-mountable fixtures, such as fans, lights (semiflushes, chandeliers, pedants, etc,), loudspeakers, monitors, video cameras, televisions, and the like, are usually connected to an electrical box, terminal, or the like, at the ceiling. When it is desired to mount the fixture in a spaced relation to the ceiling, a downrod is usually connected between the electrical box or terminal and the fixture. In some installations it would be desirable to connect a second, or extension, downrod to the original downrod to lower the fixture a distance greater than permitted by the original downrod. However, there usually is no simple and quick way to connect the corresponding ends of the two downrods. To compound this problem the extension downrod, which is often obtained or purchased separately from the original downrod, often has a different diameter than the original downrod. Further the extension downrod may sometimes be adapted for a threaded connection, while the original downrod is not.
Therefore, what is needed is an adapter to enable a downrod extension to be connected to a downrod quickly and easily.